Siempre hay algo mejor
by megaminekoisis
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran son compañeros de trabajo en una revista,estan enamorados, pero hay algo q impide q sean felices, Sakura esta casada con un hombre q jamas la hara feliz
1. Chapter 1

_**Siempre hay algo mejor**_

Shaoran no podía creer lo q estaba frente a sus ojos, era la mujer más bella q el jamás había visto, su cabello color miel que caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos verdes, sus pechos redondos y perfectos, sus caderas tan curvilíneas y unas piernas muy torneadas, lograron q Shaoran se volviera loco por ella.

-Por favor no tengas pena-le dijo- tu sabes que yo te amo.

Y diciendo esto la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo, la llevo hacia su recamara y la acostó en su cama y desde ese momento se dejo llevar por todas las pasiones q había sentido por ella desde q sus ojos la contemplaron por primera vez.

Se acerco a ella y beso sus labios tan delicadamente una y otra vez, mientras q sus manos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo, bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y ahí sus labios se perdieron entre dos voluptuosas, redondas y suaves montañas.

Cuando no hubo centímetro de la piel de Sakura que no hubiera besado, se dispuso a acomodarla en la cama, se coloco sobre ella y acerco su boca a su oído y mientras le susurraba palabras de amor, descargo toda su virilidad dentro del pequeño y frágil pero muy Femenino cuerpo de Sakura.

Por su parte Sakura se encontraba en tal estado de éxtasis q no le permitía negarse a cada una de las caricias que este hombre le estaba proporcionando, ella se dejo llevar por todo lo que su corazón le decía y por todo lo que Shaoran le hacia sentir, estaba dispuesta a sentirse mujer con él, a sentirse bella, amada, deseada, todo lo que una mujer necesita para llenar ese pequeño ego q todas llevamos dentro.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Sakura despertó de esa noche que jamás en su vida olvidaría, estiro su mano y se dio cuenta que Shaoran no estaba a su lado; y es que el no había podido dormir, se había pasado el resto de la noche viendo como sé veía Sakura de hermosa mientras dormía y recordando la primera vez que sus ojos la contemplaron.

El día que la conocio fue inolvidable para él, era un viernes y él estaba muy atareado porque tenia q terminar los últimos detalles para la edición mensual de la revista para la cual trabajaba; se encontraba en su oficina cuando de repente escucho q tocaron a la puerta, era Eriol, su jefe.

-¡hola Shaoran¿Ya casi listo para la edición?

-Si, solamente debo dar unos cuantos retoques a la portada y terminare-respondió Shaoran- y así por fin podré irme a casa.

-Jajajaja veo que estas muy ansioso por irte, pero antes te tengo una sorpresa, tal vez este no sea el mejor momento ya que estas agotado pero quiero presentarte a una persona, entra por favor Sakura-dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a alguien que aguardaba afuera de la puerta.

En ese momento una preciosa figura cruzo la puerta, era una joven hermosa, con ojos verdes tan bellos como el jade y precioso cabello color miel; Desde el primer momento que Shaoran la vio se le clavo en las pupilas, fue un efecto hipnotizante y Shaoran cayo rendido ante el hechizo de tanta feminidad.

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella-mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y es un placer conocerlo y saber que trabajare con Ud.

-Mucho gusto-respondió el-pero ya va¿cómo es esto? Eriol¿es cierto¿Ella trabajara conmigo?

-Si, lo siento por no haberlo discutido contigo y no habértelo comunicado antes, pero me he dado cuenta q necesitas ayuda, yo sé q tu solo puedes pero como tu jefe, he decidido q te pondré a Sakura bajo tu tutela, ella te ayudara en lo que pueda y tu le enseñaras como es la vida de la revista, se que no te gusta el trabajo de equipo pero dale una oportunidad, fue la mejor de su clase y se merece un lugar aquí.

-perdón si esto le molesta señor, pero necesito una oportunidad, déjeme trabajar con Ud. Y vera q seré de mucha ayuda.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición: deja de llamarme señor; además Uds. dos no me dejan hablar, iba a decirles que todo esta bien que no hay problema.

Claro que esto no era cierto, ya que como Eriol lo había dicho a Shaoran no le gustaba el trabajo en equipo, pero no se pudo negar al ver rostro de Sakura suplicándole.

n/A: _**A quien lea este fic: gracias x tomarse el tiempo ,espero que les guste ya que no soy muy buena en esto pero ahi les va jajajaja ,se lo dedico amis mejores amigos ,chikos ya saben quienes son asi que no nesceito dar sus nombre y a todolo los que lo leen ,gracias .**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo dos**_

Después de presentarlos, Eriol se retiro a su despacho, mientras Shaoran y Sakura platicaban acerca de las reglas del lugar, los horarios y todos los demás detalles; aunque Shaoran recitaba todo esto de memoria ya q sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo de Sakura, el cual observaba minuciosamente, detalle a detalle; pero de repente reparo en algo los ojos de Sakura! Sí, esos bellos ojos estaban impregnados de una inexplicable melancolía y tristeza , provocando en Shaoran un sentimiento de dulzura hacia ella.

Pasaron los días y Sakura y Shaoran se conocieron mejor ya que tenían que salir a cubrir noticias juntos y quedarse hasta muy tarde trabajando juntos.

Un día, seis meses después de la llegada de Sakura, ambos tuvieron que trabajar hasta muy entrada la noche, a excepción de los vigilantes solo ellos dos quedaban en el edificio.

-Oye Sakura, ven mira esto por favor-dijo Shaoran enseñándole el reportaje en el que estaban trabajando.

-Me parece que deberías pasar estas letras mas abajo y esta imagen en poco mas al lado ¿qué te parece?

-¿ De verda quieres q te diga que me parece?

-Si

-Me parece que esta noche estas preciosa

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste¡ te ves hermosa!

-Por favor Shaoran no bromees con eso

-¿Y quien bromea? Desde el primer momento que te vi me encantaste, me fascinaste, me...

-¡Ya basta! Por favor sabes que estoy casada

-Se que no eres feliz

-¿Perdón?

-Se que el no te hace feliz, me lo dicen tus ojos, tu mirada pide a gritos que te rescate de donde estas.

Sakura no sabia que decir a todo esto, ella sabia muy dentro de si que todo lo que Shaoran le decía era la verdad, que ella no era feliz y que su matrimonio era una completa farsa.

-Calla por favor- suplico Sakura-no sigas mas

-Pero es la verdad

-Debo irme

-Te llevare a casa

-No te preocupes, pediré un taxi

-Deja que te lleve, si no deseas oírme me quedare callado pero ya es muy noche como para que te vayas sola

Sakura no escucho las ultimas palabras de Shaoran y salió corriendo del despacho lo mas rápido que pudo y es que no sabia por que cuando el hablaba su corazón latía cada mas fuerte.

Se apresuro a llegar al ascensor, bajo al primer piso , se despidió del seguridad que se encontraba ahí y abordo rápidamente un taxi.

Mientras tanto Shaoran se quedo inmóvil en su escritorio, pensando en lo tierna que se veía Sakura al huir de su presencia al incomodarse por sus palabras.

-A pesar de estar casada-pensó-sigue siendo una niña

Eran las once cuando el taxi dejo a Sakura en su casa

-te esperaba a las ocho-dijo una voz masculina

-Lo siento Daisuke es que tuvimos problemas con la edición

-¿Ahora así le dices a tu amante?

-Es como la milésima vez que te repito que no tengo amante, si sigues con eso me forzaras a conseguirme uno ,además ya me canse de tus acusaciones y tus tontos celos; estoy agotada , me duele la cabeza y no he cenado.

-¿Y tu crees que yo si? Yo no soy la mujer de esta casa para estar preparando la cena, ese es tu trabajo no el mío

-Pues entonces no comas nada , porque yo no pienso cocinar tan noche-dijo Sakura levantando la voz

-eres una impertinente

-no te atrevas levantarme la mano de nuevo que esta vez note lo perdonare, desquítate con quien quieras menos conmigo que yo no soy la culpable de tus problemas- y diciendo eso se encerró en su alcoba

Daisuke estaba tan furioso que fue a su cuarto a buscar un duplicado de la llave del cuarto de sakura, cuando la encontró se dirigió a la alcoba de ella y abrió la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sakura algo asustada

El no respondió nada, solo se acerco hacia ella enfurecido, la tomo del cuello, la contramino contra la pared

-Te enseñare una lección-dijo Daisuke mientras golpeaba a sakura...

/

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Sakura iba en su auto de camino hacia el único lugar donde podía encontrar refugio: el sitio donde paso los primeros y mejores años de su vida.

El viento golpeaba el rostro de Sakura y acariciaba su cabello mientras que el sol se clavaba en sus pupilas, ella iba ensimismada, llevaba la cabeza en las nubes, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo idéntico que estaba el lugar a cuando ella lo dejo.

Estaciono el auto, se coloco unos lentes de sol, no porque la luz le molestara sino para tapar los golpes de la noche anterior, tomo su cartera y unas bolsas que traía en el asiento trasero del auto y cruzo la vereda que hacia tantos años la había hecho infeliz al tener que dejar el orfanato, lo único que la había podido consolar era que no iba sola, Touya su hermano se iba con ella.

De repente el ruido de los niños la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y unos cuantos corrieron hacia ella cuando la divisaron en la distancia, ella extendió los brazos para recibirlos como quien recibe a sus hermanitos menores, luego de un rato de contestar algunas preguntas tales como:¿porque no habías venido? o ¿ya nos habías olvidado?, se dispuso a repartirles los juguetes que traía en las bolsas.

Cuando ya hubo terminado con los niños, camino hacia el pasillo, ella sabia en donde encontrarla, había ido ahí tantas veces desde que tenia memoria, no se podía quejar de sus padres adoptivos ya que ellos habían hecho todo lo posible para ayudarla y sacarla adelante y no solo a ella ,si no que también a Touya , a pesar de que lo hacían por amor a Sakura.

-Sakura ¿cómo estas? No te veía desde tu boda- dijo una dulce voz desde adentro de un cuarto

-¡Hola, Nadesshiko! Si, perdona es que no pude venir, sabes que estoy trabajando y pues no me queda mucho tiempo

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo, la vida de casada y el trabajo te ha absorbido , pero dime ¿ es que acaso estas enferma? Te veo muy pálida y desganada.

-No, para nada

-¿estas segura? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-Sabes que confío en ti, eres como mi madre, la única que he tenido, es solo que el tener a Touya lejos me ha deprimido, desde que se fue de viaje con Yukito solo hemos hablado un par de veces

-Ya veo , amor de hermanos, no te preocupes que ya regresara¿pero que haces ahí parada? Pasa y siéntate

Sakura y Nadeshiko hablaron toda la tarde , hablaron acerca de Sakura y su nuevo trabajo y otras cuentas cosas mas, pero Nadeshiko que era una mujer muy inteligente e intuitiva analizaba cada gesto de Sakura y se daba cuenta que su amiga, a quien amaba como una hija, no estaba para nada bien; pero sabia muy bien que solo Sakura decidiría contarle o no lo que sucedia en su vida.

Mientras estaba en esa oficina, Sakura recordaba todos los momentos felices que paso en ese lugar , las veces que se golpeo y que Nadeshiko llego a consolarla o cuando se le cayo su primer diente y ella le dijo que lo pusiera debajo de la almohada para que el ratón de los dientes le dejara dinero, eso y muchos otros recuerdos mas traía a la mente sakura .

- dime Sakura,¿ tu y daisuke ya hablaron de cuando desean tener hijos? Esperaba tener a unos pequeños entre mis brazos muy pronto.

-En ese instante Sakura se dio cuenta que no podía hacer lo que se había propuesto ,no podía dejarle saber a Nadeshiko todo lo que a ella le sucedía

Sakura no podía creer que x primera vez le estaba ocultando algo a la mujer que mas amaba en toda su vida, desde que Sakura fue adoptada siempre acudía a ella por un consejo, aunque sus padres adoptivos no le permitieran esta relacion ya que creían que Sakura solo seria feliz cuando dejara atrás la vida del orfanato; pero sakura se negaba a dejar de ver a Nadeshiko, solo a ella la veía como a una madre a pesar de Nakuru, su madre adoptiva, hizo todo lo posible por entrar en su corazón nunca lo logro ya que Sakura ponía una barrera entre ellas dos y el único permitido a entrar era Touya el cual si es cierto que ellos adoptaron, pero esa fue una condición que Sakura impuso para no oponerse a la adopción.

Asi que aquí estaba Sakura ante la mujer que la podria apoyar y consolar, pero no tenia valor de decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que su vida era un infierno que había fracasado, que su esposo era un mounstro que la golpeaba hasta el cansancio solo para desquitarse por sus problemas y no podía decirle que amaba a otro hombre, a pesar de su amor hacia ella no podía dejarle ver lo mal que le iba y algo muy dentro de ella, llámese orgullo, no se lo permitía ya que el día que llevo a Daisuke para presentárselo , esa mujer con mas instinto maternal que cualquier otra ,advirtió que el no haría feliz a Sakura , días después Nadeshiko se lo comunico, pero Sakura insistió en que lo amaba así que lo único que ella pudo hacer fue darle su bendición para que fuera feliz.

Shaoran iba de un lado para otro llevando montones de papeles

-Oye Yamasaki¿has visto a kinomoto?

-no creo que haya venido- respondió mientras alzaba los hombros

-Pero si la tenia citada para las diez a.m.

-Pues no se

Shaoran se alejo malhumorado mientras yamasaki regresaba al teclado de su computadora

-Rika necesito a kinomoto

-pues no la he visto

-¡me urge!

-buscala- respondió Rika

-Ayer estuvo conmigo, pero hay algo en sus notas que no me cuadra y necesito que me las aclare

-lo siento, pero no la he visto

Shaoran giro y se fue recorriendo oficinas, por fin fue a dar con su jefe

-¿Puedo entrar Eriol?

-Claro, pasa ¿qué haces con todo eso?-dijo mientras enfocaba la mirada en el montón de papeles que Shaoran llevaba en la mano- mandalos ya a imprenta y termina con eso

-de eso queria hablarte, aun no puedo, le encargue a Sakura esto y hay algo aquí que no me cuadra, me imagino que le dieron la información equivocada

-dejame ver

-Por favor Eriol si no sabes de que se trata la noticia y es que le ordene a ella que hablara con nuestro corresponsal y se enterara bien de cómo eran las cosas pero leyendola me da la sensación de que se las ha inventado o la engañaron

-no es malo inventar cuando nadie sabe la verdad- dijo Eriol entre risas-vamos calmate por favor y mejor dime como te va con Sakura

-bien , puede llegar a ser una gran reportera tiene mucha iniciativa

-eso me gusta , me gusta la gente con iniciativa

-pero habeses parece andar en otro mundo-bajo el tono de voz- eso me preocupa de ella¿tu sabias que esta casada?

- si lo sabia¿tu conoces al esposo?

-Para nada, pero Sakura me contó que era periodista del gobierno

-Esos gana lo que quieren, seguro que ella vive como una reina, no se que hace trabajando

-Eso es lo que ella desea

-Seme había olvidado decirte, Sakura llamo temprano, dijo que no vendría en la mañana , me pidió permiso y le dije que si

-¿Te dijo la causa?

-no

-bueno-dijo Shaoran- entonces no los enviare ahora a la imprenta, tendrá que atrasarse un día la publicación

-Por favor Shaoran llama tu y verifica ,no quiero que nadie se nos adelante con la noticia

-No te preocupes , que no es de suma importancia, es solo un asunto político

-entonces lo que buscas es a Sakura, lo único que haces es dar un pretexto¿verdad?

-Hum

-Ten mucho cuidado, mira que es una mujer casada, bellísima, pero casada

Shaoran solo frunció el seño

-pues a mi me late que no es feliz y pienso averiguarlo

-Otra vez buscando problemas, déjala en paz y haz ya tu hogar, ya es hora de que dejes de buscar lios de faldas y sientes cabeza , olvida las malas experiencias e inténtalo de nuevo.

Shaoran salio de prisa, se metio a su oficina y reviso las notas de Sakura, le parecieron bien, pero ella no había llegado y es eso lo que a el lo tenia molesto.

/

Daisuke llego a casa para almorzar y esperaba encontrar ahí a su esposa

-Sakura- grito

Se dio cuenta que ella no estaba cuando solo el silencio respondió a su llamada.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a la oficina de su esposa

-Buenas tardes- contesto la recepcionistas

-Con la Sra. Miyamoto

-¿con quien? Perdón

-mi esposa

-Lo sentimos pero no hay nadie con ese nombre

-¿No trabaja ahí Sakura kinomoto?

-Si, pero ella esta de permiso el día de ahora

-Gracias

Después decidió llamar a sus suegros, el sabia que ella no les tenia mucha confianza, pero aun así llamo

-¡Hola! Nakuru, soy Daisuke¿esta Sakura?

-hijo ¿como estas? Ella no se encuentra , tiene tiempo de no venir, llama a la oficina

-fue el primer lugar al que llame

-bueno, ya aparecera, no te preocupes

-Sí, esta bien , gracias, salúdame a Yue porfavor

-dile a Sakura que venga mas seguido y tu ven con ella, ya los extrañamos mucho

-Se lo diré, adios

colgó el teléfono, estaba desesperado, no sabia donde encontrar a Sakura y después de lo que había hecho el día anterior ella podía haber huido de el, se sirvio un trago y se sento en el sofa, trato de ahogar sus penas en ese vaso lleno de licor pero su sabor le era amargo y el sabia que era por la pasada noche, cerro los ojos y evoco la figura Sakura cuando la conocio: Una joven muy simpatica, recien entrada a los 20 años y con una sonrisa con la cual hubiera conquistado el mundo si se lo hubiera propuesto; El un maestro nuevo en la facultad de periodismo, no tenia ni una semana de haber conseguido su trabajo, la vio en el comedor y la siguió hasta sus clases, se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el ultimo año, de todos sus horarios y aulas de clases. Un día cuando ya tenia dos semanas de seguirla y sin atreverse a hablarle fingio un encuentro con ella y ambos chocaron en el pasillo, el le recogio sus libros y la invito a tomar un café.

Tardaron 6 meses en ser novios y otros 6 en casarse, el quiso muchas veces decirle la verdad de su problema pero no pudo y esque no queria perderla , penso que cuando se casaran las cosas serian diferentes.

El día de su boda , fue el mas nefasto en la vida de ambos, el quiso cumplirle con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo intento fue inútil y ella se dio cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas.

Le atormetaba saber a Sakura rodeada de hombres, sabia que tarde o temprano buscaria en otro lo que en el no encontraba, lo invadia el temor de pensar que ella podía pedirle el divorcio.

-No se lo dare-se decia- no la dejare libre tan fácilmente.

Se levanto del sofá muy rápido, como si mil demonios lo torturaran, tomo su chaqueta y salio a buscarla.

Shaoran dejo todo en el escritorio cuando vio la figura de sakura en el marco de su puerta

Traía una expresión muy sombría y esos lentes oscuros la hacían lucir como si estuviera de luto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Shaoran

-Si, claro, me dijeron en imprenta que no has llevado mis notas

-Es que me parecieron que debías revisarlas de nuevo

-Déjame ver-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba los papeles del escritorio de Shaoran- los revisare

-¿Estas segura que estas bien?

-ya te dije que si, no se que paso, esta no es la información que me dieron, creo que andaba en las nubes pero en este momento lo resuelvo y así no nos atrasamos en la producción.

-Deja eso a un lado que ahora te invito a almorzar

-Pues no tengo hambre y además debo terminar esto ya

-No es una petición, es una orden de tu jefe

-por favor no insistas con eso

-Vamos, después seguirás con eso, te llevare a un restaurante muy bueno que esta en las afueras de la ciudad

-¿Tan lejos?

-Sí, ya que no quieres probar mis dotes culinarias

-Ya hemos hablado de eso y te he dicho que algún día iré a tu casa, pero ahora no

-Esta bien, iremos al restaurante, algo me dice que necesitas tomar mucho aire, desahogarte, estas muy mal, muy pálida y se que necesitas distraerte

-Ya te dije que quiero terminar con esto

-Pues en este momento no me importa nada mas que tu, así que deja eso ahí- y tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta su carro, encendió el motor y camino hacia fuera de la ciudad

Esa era una de las razones por la cual a Sakura le atraía tanto Shaoran, el siempre sabia lo que ella necesitaba aunque ella no se lo dijera

-Sakura ya es tiempo que me digas que te pasa, por favor, hasta el momento lo único que se es que no eres feliz en tu matrimonio

-Tengo nueve meses de casada- respondió Sakura

-Y eso que tiene¿ es que acaso debes tener años de casada para ser infeliz?

-Solo no me prestes atención

-llevamos 6 meses trabajando juntos me es imposible no reparar en ti

-Entonces ignórame.

-No puedo¿qué no te das cuenta que ignorarte a ti sería ignorar mis sentimientos?.

-Pero... te lo estoy pidiendo...

-Has repetido lo mismo durante seis meses y te he respondido de igual manera. No lo haré

Esto era demasiado para ella, ya no soportaba aquella vida llena de falsedades y que no le dejaban ser feliz.

_**N/A espero les guste el segundo cap :) gracias x tomarse el tiempo de leerlo **_

_**maru-chan gracias :P**_


End file.
